This invention relates to a snooker table, as well as to apparatus for playing a snooker-type game.
Snooker, pool, billiards and other similar snooker-type games have been played in an unchanged form for many centuries.
It is an objection of the invention to provide a snooker-type game which is both versatile and challenging.
In a first respect the present invention provides a snooker table having a plurality of edges consisting essentially of a first pair of parallel spaced apart edges and a second pair of parallel spaced apart edges defining a playing surface therebetween, and a plurality of pockets, characterised in that at least one of said edges has at least one formation having at least one edge portion extending at an angle to the edge in which said formation is provided so as to define a non-rectangular playing surface.
Preferably, the formation comprises an inwardly extending projection having edges which are angled at a slant relative to the side edges of the table.
Conveniently, a pocket is located along the formation.
Advantageously, the playing surface has an hourglass-type shape, defining a pair of arrowhead shaped projections which terminate in pockets.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a snooker table having at least one irregular formation defining a non-rectangular playing surface.
The invention extends to apparatus for playing a snooker-type game comprising a table of the type described and at least two sets of differently colored balls, each set comprising at least three balls.